Seriosa? Ti amo
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Seriosa itu membuat suara sakit, tapi seriosa membawamu pada sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Bad Summary/GS/OS/Typos. YeWook Shipper!


Seriosa? Ti amo

Pair : YeWook!

Genderswitch, Oneshoot. Selamat membaca ^^

_**Mari lestarikan fanfic YeWook!**_

/_Su le finestre  
Monstra a tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai accesso  
Chiundi dentro me  
La luce che hai incontrato per strada_

Time to say goodbye,  
Paesi che no ho mai  
Veduto e …./

"Nyonya Kim, sudah berapa kali ku bilang, saat kau sudah mulai kata 'Veduto' naikkan nada suaramu" kata seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya menggunakan kacamata tebal sambil mencontohkan lirik lagu itu kepada _yeoja_ muda dihadapannya.

"_Mianhae, _Shin_ seonsaengnim_" kata _yeoja_ muda itu sambil menundukkan kepala mungilnya meremas kuat ujung blazer sekolahnya. Sudah berapa kali dia ditegur oleh guru vocal sekolahnya ini. Jangan salahkan dia, biarpun dia memiliki suara yang bisa mencapai nada tinggi, tapi suatu tantangan tersendiri untuk bernyanyi seriosa!

"Baiklah. Latihannya kita lanjutkan besok. Lagipula partnermu untuk menyanyikan lagu ini tidak hadir. Padahal kalian hanya diberi waktu satu minggu untuk latihan, bisa-bisanya dia tidak datang. Kau pulanglah. Jangan lupa untuk latihan dirumah" ucap Shin _seonsaengnim_ pada _yeoja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"_Ne_, _gomawo seonsaengnim_" pamit Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie pada guru vokalnya dan meninggalkan ruang music yang mengerikan bagi itu.

.

"Hah! Kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk menyanyikan lagu ini sih? Biarpun aku anak paduan suara, seriosa itu sungguh sulit" gumam Wookie pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju halte bus.

Cukup lama Wookie menunggu dihalte bus itu sendirian. Bosan menunggu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku blazernya yang berisi lirik lagu _Sarah Brightman-Time to Say Goodbye_. Mencoba bagian yang sedari tadi selalu ditegur oleh guru vocal itu.

Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam duduk tak jauh dari Wookie dengan headset yang bertengger manis ditelingannya. Wookie tak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ itu dan masih asik dengan mencoba lagu tersebut. Ternyata suara melengking Wookie dapat menembus headset _namja_ itu. Karena merasa terganggu _namja_ itu menegur Wookie

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi lagu itu? Suaramu sungguh melengking hingga dapat menembus headset ku!" kata _namja_ itu pada Wookie. Wookie menolehkan kepalanya pada _namja_ itu.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Wookie polos dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri

"Aish! Kau pikir aku bicara dengan siapa? Hanya ada kau dan aku disini!" kata sang _namja_ kesal melihat kepolosan Wookie

"Hehe._ Mianhae_" cengir Wookie sambil meminta maaf

Bus yang ditunggu pun datang, mereka memasuki bus itu. Bus sore cukup sepi. _Namja_ itu menduduki bangku depan dan Wookie duduk dibarisan paling belakang dan melanjutkan latihannya.

.

"_Eomma_, anakmu yang lucu ini sudah pulaaang" teriak narsis Wookie saat memasuki rumahnya

"Aish! Wookie jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Suaramu sungguh memekakkan telinga!" teriak Kim Eunhyuk pada _dongsaeng_nya. Yang ditegur hanya menunjukkan senyum watadosnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sesore ini Wookie?" tanya Kim Sungmin kakak tertua Wookie yang sedang menonton TV. Wookie berjalan mendekati kakaknya itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

"Kau tau _eon_? Aku terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba nyanyi" kata Wookie sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Bagus dong. Bukannya kau sudah sering lomba bersama klub paduan suara mu?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung

"Iya sih _eon,_ tapi kali ini aku melakukan duet dengan seorang _namja_" jawab Wookie kesal

"Lalu masalahnya apa sampai kau kesal begitu, kau hanya tinggal bernyanyikan?" Eunhyuk ikut dalam pembicaraan itu

"_Namja_ yang akan berduet dengan ku hari ini tidak datang, padahal ini hari pertama seharusnya kami latihan. Aku beberapa kali salah menyanyikan lagu itu sehingga ditegur Shin _seonsaengnim_. Dan parahnya yang harus aku nyanyikan adalah seriosa _eon_! Seriosaaa!" pekik Wookie panic

"Kau bernyanyi seriosa? Bukankah itu bagus Wookie. Tantangan sendiri untukmukan" kata Sungmin lalu beranjak menuju dapur berniat membantu sang _eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam. Wookie pun mengikuti Sungmin menuju dapur, Eunhyuk lebih memilih menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Hah. Tapi tetap saja sulit _eon_" pasrah Wookie, lalu memeluk _eomma_nya yang sedang memasak. "_Eomma_, _eomma_ memasak apa hari ini? Wanginya sangat enak. Wookie sudah lapar _eomma_" kata Wookie manja. Mendengar kata manja dari sang _aegya_ Teukkie hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Makanan kesukaanmu _chagi_. Sekarang kau mandilah dulu. Setelah _appa_ pulang kita makan _ne_?" perintah sang eomma yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari Wookie. Wookie meninggalkan dapur meninggalkan Sungmin yang asik membantu sang _eomma_ dan naik ke lantai dua masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi.

.

"Hari kedua latihan. Semangat Wookie. _Hwaiting_!" kata Wookie menyemangati dirinya saat berjalan menuju ruang music untuk latihan usai pulang sekolah.

Wookie menggeser pintu ruang music dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya memasuki ruangan itu. Matanya tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang bersandar didekat jendela ruangan itu dengan mata tertutup. Wookie menatap wajah itu dengan lekat

'Sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Tapi dimana ya?' batin Wookie yang masih menatap _namja_ itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya,_ namja_ itu membuka matanya dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ mungil menatap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Aku tau aku sangat tampan, tapi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itukan?" kata _namja_ itu narsis sambil tersenyum yang membuat kedua matanya menjadi bulan sabit sempurna.

DEG

'Ternyata _namja_ di halte bus itu. Senyum itu. Senyum itu sungguh menawan' batin Wookie yang mencoba membuat degupan jantungnya netral. Walau hasilnya, nihil. Tak ada respon dari Wookie _namja_ itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Wookie.

"Hei. Apa aku benar-benar setampan itu hingga kau terdiam seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Wookie. Wookie lalu terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan _namja _itu

"Ku akui kau memang tampan, tapi kau tak perlu senarsis itu kan" jawab Wookie

_Namja_ itu membentuk sebuah seringai dibibirnya. "Wah! Tak kusangka kau sangat jujur sekali nona mungil. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kejujuranmu, aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah". _Namja _itu mendekati Wookie, menarik dagu Wookie agar menatapnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, _namja_ itu menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Wookie. Kedua tangan Wookie memukul-mukul dada _namja_ itu, namun dengan cepat namja itu menahannya.

Cukup lama _namja_ itu mencium bibir Wookie. Hingga suara deheman seseorang membuat _namja_ itu menarik bibirnya dari bibir Wookie

"Ehem! Sudah cukup ciumannya? Anak muda jaman sekarang tak bisa lihat-lihat tempat untuk melakukannya" ternyata Shin _seonsaengnim _sudah memasuki ruangan itu cukup lama, tapi kehadirannya sama sekali tak disadari oleh kedua orang itu. Mendengar teguran itu, semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipi Wookie

"_Mianhae seonsaengnim_. _Namja_ mesum ini yang menciumku" sesal Wookie sambil menunjuk namja yang terkesan cuek itu

"Aku tak mesum, tapi salahkan dirimu yang seperti seseorang yang ingin dicium" jawab _namja_ itu cuek.

"Heh? Jadi kalian tak saling kenal?" tanya Shin _seonsaengnim _menautkan kedua alisnya. Mereka hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ya ampun, kalian belum saling kenal tapi sudah berani melakukan itu" sang guru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Yesung-_ssi_ yang akan menjadi temanmu bernyanyi" kata Shin _seonsaengnim _menunjuk_ namja_ yang berdiri disebelah Wookie. "Dan ini Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_" sambil menunjuk _yeoja _mungil itu. Keduanya saling menatap sebentar lalu bersamaan membuang muka.

"Perkenalan sudah, sekarang waktunya latihan. Waktu kalian tak banyak, tinggal enam hari lagi sebelum lomba" perintah Shin _seonsaengnim. _Lalu mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

Cukup lama mereka berlatih, hingga tanpa sadar langit sudah berubah gelap. "Baiklah latihannya cukup sampai disini. Kali ini kau bernyanyi sungguh baik Ryeowook-_ssi_, teruslah berlatih dirumah. Aku yankin kau bisa" puji Shin _seonsaengnim _pada Wookie.

"_Gomawo_, Shin _seonsaengnim_" sahut Wookie dengan tersenyum lebar telihat dari bibirnya

"Dan kau Yesung-_ssi_, kau bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri. Kau memang mempunyai bakat luar biasa" kali ini Shin _seonsaengnim _memuji Yesung. Yesung hanya membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih atas pujiannya

Mereka keluar dari ruang music dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Karena sudah malam, bus sudah tidak akan melewati jalan didepan sekolah. Wookie melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yesung tanpa pamit. Ditinggal berdua dengan Yesung membuat degup jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Ya! nona mungil. Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yesung yang melihat Wookie meninggalkannya begitu saja, lalu mengikuti Wookie dari belakang.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang, _ppabo_!" kata Wookie sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat mendengar langkah kaki Yesung mendekat kearahnya

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang" Yesung menarik tangan mungil Wookie. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak usah terima kasih . Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku" kata Wookie yang malah membuat Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan _yeoja_ pulang sendiri disaat malam seperti ini. Kalau kau tak digenggam kau bisa hilang nona mungil" Yesung tersenyum sambil terus menarik Wookie

"Ya! Aku punya nama_ ppabo_! Namaku Ryeowook" Wookie kembali meninggikan suaranya karena dia tidak suka dengan panggilan 'nona mungil' yang ditujukan Yesung padanya

"Aku juga punya nama nona mungil. Namaku Yesung dan bukan _ppabo_" jawab Yesung tak mau kalah

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Wookie pasrah. Mereka berjalan menyusuri perumahan kota Seoul diselimuti dinginnya udara malam.

.

Hari ketiga latihan. Yesung dan Wookie sudah terlihat akrab walau terkadang masih saja bertengkar kecil.

"Wah. Kalian berlatih lagu ini dengan sangat cepat!" puji Shin _seonsaengnim _pada keduanya

"Jelas saja, aku memang berbakat dalam hal bernyanyi" sahut Yesung dengan kenarsisannya. Mendengan itu Wookie hanya berdecih.

"Kenapa kalian tidak coba ikut dalam theater sekolah? Bukankah mereka juga biasanya menampilkan drama musical seperti ini?" tanya Shin _seonsaengnim_

"Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal acting _seonsaengnim_"sahut Wookie yang juga mendapat anggukan dari Yesung.

"Baiklah saatnya pulang. Kalian cepatlah pulang. Jangan samapai udara dingin merusak suara kalian" kata Shin _seonsaengnim _lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"_Ne_" jawab mereka kompak

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana nona mungil?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Wookie sudah memanggul tas nya

"Karena masih sore, sepertinya aku ingin makan ice cream di café yang baru buka itu" jawab Wookie sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Aku ikut" sahut Yesung cepat lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menyusul Wookie.

Mereka kembali saling menautkan tangan. Tertawa bersama. Tanpa menyadari bahwa benih kecil yang disebut cinta melingkupi hangatnya kebersamaan mereka.

.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Karena hari ini terakhir, kalian harus mencoba baju yang sudah di desain untuk penampilan kalian besok. Kalian bisa langsung menuju klub menjahit, karena mereka yang menyiapkan semuanya" kata Shin _seonsaengnim _mengakhiri latihannya

"_Ne_ _seonsaengnim_" sahut mereka lalu menuju pojok ruang music mengambil tas mereka yang diletakkan disana.

"Wah, waktu benar-benar terasa sangat cepat. Aku gugup jika mengingat besok adalah hari kita berlomba" kata Wookie saat mereka menuju ruang klub menjahit itu

"Benar nona mungil" Yesung membenarkan kata-kata Wookie.

Akhirnya mereka tiba diruang klub menjahit itu. Terlihat beberapa siswa yang sudah menyiapakan baju yang akan mereka.

"Sekarang kalian harus mencobanya" kata seorang siswa pada mereka yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk tetapi sudah ditarik untuk mencoba

Yesung ditarik siswa laki-laki dan Wookie dengan siswa perempuan. Tak lama Yesung keluar dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang membuat aura tampannya terlihat semakin tampan. Ternyata cukup lama untuk Wookie mencoba bajunya. Yesung menunggu selama 15 menit.

"Wah, pekerjaan kita benar-benar sangat menakjubkan" kata seorang siswa perempuan yang menyibakkan tirai tempat Wookie mencoba bajunya. Yesung menatap penuh takjub. Wookie menggunakan mini dress berwarna putih yang menampakkan bahu putihnya, high heels 3 centi berwarna senada dengan gaunnya yang digunakannya menampakkan kakinya yang jenjang, rambut yang panjang diikat menyamping, menambah manis wajahnya.

Semua siswa laki-laki disana terpesona dengan kecantikan Wookie. Menyadari semua menatap Wookie dengan begitu menginginkan _yeoja_ mungil itu, Yesung mendekati Wookie lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya dibahu Wookie dari belakang. Memeluk dengan posesif

"Ya! Hentikan kegiatan kalian yang memandangi _yeojachingu_ku seperti itu!" teriak Yesung yang membuat para siswa dengan cepat kembali menyibukkan diri. Wookie yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya terpaku dengan masih didalam pelukkan Yesung

'Hangat' batin Wookie

"Kau menyukai pelukaknku, _eoh_?" tanya Yesung jahil tepat ditelinga kanan Wookie.

"Ne, aku menyukainya, rasanya sangat hangat" jawab Wookie. Yesung yang mendengarnya kaget dan kemudian tersenyum

"Wah, ternyata nona mungil ini menyukaiku atau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Yesung

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu" sepertinya Wookie tidak menyadari jawabannya sendiri. Jawaban yang membuat sisi evil seorang Yesung keluar dari sarangnya

CHUP~

Yesung membalikkan badan Wookie menghadapnya dan mencium bibir Wookie tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi disana melihat penampilan live itu.

Ternyata cukup lama Wookie menyadari apa yang Yesung lakukan padanya. Dengan cepat dia menrik badannya menjauh dari Yesung dengan wajah memerah. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wookie dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Bukankah kau sendiri kau yang mengatakan kau jatuh cinta padaku" kata Yesung yang membuat Wookie mengangkat wajahnya dan membulatkan matanya sempurna. "Jika kau tak percaya kau bisa tanyakan pada mereka" lanjut Yesung menunjuk siswa-siwa yang terpaku dengan apa yang dilihat mereka barusan. Wookie menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah menatap siswa-siswa itu dengan seolah berkata 'Yang dikatakannya bohongkan?'. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang berpihak pada Wookie, semua siswa itu hanya menganggukkan kepala nya pelan

'_Ppaboya_ Wookie!" rutuk Wookie dalam hati.

.

Hari ini adalah hari mereka menampilkan duet seriosa itu. Membawakan lagu Sarah Brightman dan Andre Bocelli-Time to Say Goodbye.

"Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, kalian harus benyanyi dengan perasaan. Jangan sampai salah mengambil nada. Ingat saat mengambil nafasnya. Bernyanyi dengan badan tegap" begitulah isi wejangan dari Shin _seonsaengnim _sebelum Yesung dan Wookie menaikki panggung.

Kini Yesung dan Wookie sudah didepan beberapa ribu pasang mata yang akan menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Yesung melihat Wookie yang sangat gugup. Senyum manis terlihat dibibirnya. Yesugn mendekati Wookie dan menggenggam tangan Wookie, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan, walaupun dia sendiri merasa gugup. Wookie menatap Yesung dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

Alunan music sudah dimainkan. Mereka bersiap untuk bernyanyi. Tanpa melepaskan tangan yang terpaut erat itu.

Wookie mulai mengambil nafas dan mulai menyanyikan bagiannya.

/ _Quando sono sala  
Sogno all'orrizonte  
E mancan le parole  
Si lo sa che nono ce luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole  
Si non ci sei tu con me, con me_

Su le finestre  
Monstra a tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai accesso  
Chiundi dentro me  
La luce che hai incontrato per strada

Time to say goodbye,  
Paesi che no ho mai  
Veduto e visssuto con te  
Adesso si li vivro con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non essitono piu,  
It's time to say goodbye/

Mendengar Wookie sudah selesai menyanyikannya, Yesung pun melanjutkan yang memang menjadi bagiannya.

/ _Quando sei lontana  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
E io si lo so che sei con me_

Tu mia lunatu sei qui con me  
Mio sole tu sei qui con me ,con me,  
Con me,con me

Time to say goodbye  
Paesi che no ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso si li vivro  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esitono piu/

Lalu mereka bersama-sama melanjutkan nyanyian itu.

/_Con te io li rivivro  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esistono piu  
Con te io li rivivro  
Con te parti ro_/

Tiba-tiba alunan music berhenti, mereka mengambil nafas panjang dan menyanyikan bait terakhir dengan indah

/_Lo con te_/

Semua mata menatap takjub dengan penampilan keduanya. Mereka menyanyikan setiap bait dengan sempurna. Tepuk tangan terdengar sangat keras memenuhi gedung pertunjukkan itu. Yesung dan Wookie yang masih berdiri diatas panggung saling berpandangan dan saling tersenyum manis.

Setelah membungkukkan badan, Yesung dan Wookie meninggalkan panggung itu. Tepuk tangan sangat keras juga terdengar keras saat mereka sudah sampai dibelakang panggung.

"Penampilan yang hebat! Tak salah aku memilih kalian" puji Shin _seonsaengnim_ pada keduanya.

"_Gomawoyo seonsaengnim_" sahut mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yang tersedia ditempat itu. Beberapa orang yang dilewati mereka masih memberikan pujian pada penampilan mereka. Mereka menanggapi dengan memberi senyuman.

"Hah. Suaraku serak" keluh Yesung yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang tersedia.

"Ini minumlah" kata Wookie menyodorkan air mineral pada Yesung. Saat Wookie menyodorkan minuman itu tangannya ditarik Yesung, membuat badannya limbung dan terduduk tepat didepan Yesung. Tepatnya dipangkuan Yesung

"Kim Ryeowook. _Ti amo_" kata Yesung yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Wookie yang tak tertutup benang itu.

"Heh?" tanya Wookie bingung. "Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkap. Lagipula apa itu _ti amo_? Kalau berbicara denganku jangn menggunakan bahasa yang tak ku mengerti"

"Aish! Kau ini _ppabo_!" kata Yesung sambil menjitak pelan kepala Wookie

"_Appo_!" ringis Wookie memegangi kepalanya

"_Ti amo_ maksudnya _saranghae_ dalam bahasa Korea!" jelas Yesung lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Wookie

Wookie terkejut dengan yang didengarnya. Apa maksudnya perasaan yang tercipta selama beberapa hari kebersamaan mereka terbalas?

"Kau mencintai aku?" tanya Wookie memastikan. Yesung menangguk pelan, membuat Wookie merasakan geli dibahunya

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tau. Aku hanya merasa tak ingin kita hanya sebagai partner benyanyi saja. Tapi aku mau selalu menjadi partner mu kapan saja. Tak mau kau bersama yang lain. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku. Aku tak tau sejak kapan seperti ini. Tapi aku akan memonopoli dirimu hanya untukku" jawab Yesung membuat pipi Wookie memerah

"Apa aku juga boleh memonopolimu Sungie?" tanya Wookie meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Yesung yang masih dibahunya.

"Jika itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku, kau bisa memonopoliku, Karena aku memang milikmu _chagi_" kata Yesung tersenyum.

"_Nado saranghae_, Sungie" kata Wookie lalu menarik kepala Yesung mencium sekilas bibir tipis Yesung. "Bahkan karena kau aku bisa bertahan menyanyi seriosa yang membuat tenggorokanku sakit itu".

Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Wookie tanpa merubah posisi mereka.

"Ternyata kalian sedang asik bermesraan disini hingga tak menyadari bahwa kalian beberapa kali di panggil untuk menerima hadiah ini" tiba-tiba Shin _seonsaengnim_ datang dan meletakkan sebuah piala indah diatas meja tak jauh dari mereka. Dipergoki begitu wajah mereka mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"_Chukkae_, kalian menempati juara pertama" Shin _seonsaengnim_ pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan selamat atas hubungan kalian"

Yesung dan Wookie memandang sebentar piala tersebut lalu tertawa bersama.

"Usaha kita tak sia-sia _chagi_" kata Yesung tersenyum manis pada Wookie. Wookie hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyum _namjachingu_nya. Dan mereka kembali hanyut pada dunia mereka sendiri.

END

Fanfic yang tercipta karena author sedang belajar seriosa, hahahaha

Sekali lagi author minta maaf jika ceritanya aneh, hehe

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca *bow bareng Wookie oppa


End file.
